


To Build a Home

by ConsequentialGamer



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: I'm so sorry, cries softly alone in my room for a few years, i loved it but it was TERRIBLE, please cry with me, this game was terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsequentialGamer/pseuds/ConsequentialGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story based on a song, set after the end of Assassin's Creed IV. Edward has come back to visit Adéwalé, and he makes a stop back at his old home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any feelings that occur during this reading.  
> Song is "To Build a Home" by The Cinematic Orchestra  
> My friend Caroline showed me this song and I will probably never forgive her for that. (I'm still crying)
> 
> Song lyrics are BOLDED and flashbacks are ITALICIZED

**There is a house built out of stone**  
 **Wooden floors, walls and window sills**  
 **Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust**  
 **This is a place where I don't feel alone**  
 **This is a place where I feel at home.**

Great Inagua was no longer a bustling island as it had once been. It was abandoned and had been that way for many years. A man walked alone among the rundown buildings, smiling at each of them in turn. He reached out to touch the crumbling wall of the old brothel, laughing to himself at some private joke shared long ago in that very building. He scratched at his beard, thinking to himself as he continued walking.

                The man arrived at the top of the hill overlooking the island. A large house stood, still in fairly good condition. He stepped through a doorway and found himself in a dining room. Of all the dirty broken down chairs still sitting around the empty table, one stood out to him above all the others. The chair was no less dirty than its counterparts, but the backing of it was blackened and ashy. He grinned, remembering the day it had come to be like that.

                _“A toast! To another successful raid!” Thatch raised his glass high, grinning._

_Edward laughed and clinked their drinks together. “Careful, Thatch. You’ve had so much to drink, I wouldn’t be surprised if you toppled right over. That’s the fifth time you’ve called for a toast.”_

_Thatch waved his hand at the other pirate dismissively. “Keep your nose in your own ruddy business, Kenway. You underestimate my tolerance levels.” He tossed the rum down his throat, reaching out to grasp the bottle and pour some more._

_A sharp laugh came from Edward’s right. Kidd reached out to grab the drink out of Thatch’s raised hand. “That’s enough for you, Captain. Edward’s right; you’re drunker than most of those new recruits down at the taverns.”_

_“Aye! You give that back!” The older pirate stood, knocking his chair back. He took a step forward and stumbled drunkenly, reaching out to grab the candelabra. It toppled down to the floor, setting his chair ablaze._

_“Shite, Thatch!” Edward grabbed a pitcher of water from the table and threw it onto the fire. It sizzled loudly but died out obediently. He tossed the empty pitcher aside and pulled Thatch to his feet. “You should probably go lie down for a bit before you burn the whole house down.”_

                From then on, they had conducted all their meetings and celebratory meals outside.

**And I built a home**  
 **for you**  
 **for me**  
  
 **Until it disappeared**  
 **from me**  
 **from you**  
  
 **And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........**

                Edward smiled, but couldn’t stop himself from sighing. He’d never thought to get rid of the chair, and then after Thatch had died he knew he couldn’t destroy it. He wasn’t one for sentimentalities, but something had convinced him that the momento was worth saving. Even now, he decided to leave it be. He wanted to touch and see everything one last time before it all collapsed into ruin. He smiled again and moved on outside.

**Out in the garden where we planted the seeds**  
 **There is a tree as old as me**  
 **Branches were sewn by the color of green**  
 **Ground had arose and passed its knees**

                Edward shielded his eyes and peered up at the tree, laughing. How it managed to stay so full and tall while everything around it died was a mystery and a miracle. He walked through the tall, unmanaged grass and weeds surrounding it, reaching out to touch its trunk. He stepped closer still and slid his arms around the tree, letting the rough bark scratch his face and arms and take him back to a time long forgotten.

**By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top**  
 **I climbed the tree to see the world**  
 **When the gusts came around to blow me down**  
 **Held on as tightly as you held onto me**  
 **Held on as tightly as you held onto me......**

                _Edward sat alone in the canopy of the tree, staring out at the water and the Jackdaw where it was docked. He sighed, longing to see the Queen Anne’s Revenge docked beside it. Instead, he saw another familiar ship. He smiled despite himself, deciding to pay her a visit before she moved on. He felt a presence behind him and turned quickly, on edge. Mary was sitting on a branch behind him._

_“Edward, are you alright?” She seemed concerned. “You’ve been up here all day.”_

_He tightened his hold on the limb of the tree. “I see death every day. It’s nothing new to me. Nothing new to any of us. Christ, Mary,  I’ve watched members of my own crew be run through with an enemy’s sword. Why is this so different?”_

_Mary got to her feet, stepping around the trunk to sit next to Edward on his branch. “You cared about him, Edward. We all did. And we’re all upset. It was time for him to move on. You can only be the scourge of the seven seas for so long.” She smiled, taking his hand. “It’ll be alright, Edward. You’ll be okay.”_

_He looked up into her eyes and knew she was right. Edward sighed and wrapped his arms around her, warmed by the way she held him tightly. No amount of drink could comfort him the way she did._

**And I built a home**  
 **for you**  
 **for me**  
  
 **Until it disappeared**  
 **from me**  
 **from you**  
  
 **And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........**

                An hour later, another man approached the house on the hill. “Edward!” He called, searching every room. He found the ex-pirate in his old bed room, sitting in a chair in the corner, clutching Mary’s old bandana.

                “Edward, it is time to leave. My crew grows impatient.”

                Edward smiled and stood, placing the bandana in his pocket. “Of course. I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Ade.” He walked behind his old friend down to the dock, neither of them uttering a word.

                On the ship, Edward cast one glance back at his former home, and knew he would never return.


End file.
